


Stirrings

by ForkTonguedNemesis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kid!Fic, child oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForkTonguedNemesis/pseuds/ForkTonguedNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment between Sonic and his little boy Flash, and then another with Amy. Please heed the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stirrings

_**Stirrings** _

A small whine alerted the blue hedgehog, his ears perked up in a tell tale sign of his listening for the sound once more. He already knew who it was, but he wanted to be sure that he wasn’t just being paranoid and a worry wart. Another whine, this one smaller and sharper in pitch came from the closed door, darkness kneading it’s threads into his vision, eventually clearing to reveal the small amount of light that pushed through the bottom of the door, a small shadow; feet shuffling in obvious distress behind the wooden expanse.

He gave a small smile as he pushed the covers off of himself, being mindful of the sleeping pink hedgehog next to him; and then made a silent dash to the door. He opened it to reveal a little purple hedgehog, wide green eyes set inside his face; jade like his mothers, tears like crystalline shone and fell down the small ones cheek, sniffles falling from his nose in small tear jerk movements.

He moved out of the room, backing the little one away from the door to close it until it was slightly ajar; made sure that the light wouldn’t disturb his sleeping fiancée and knelt down to the small hedgehog’s level to look him in the eyes. “Hey Flash, what’s ‘a matter pal?” He asked Flash with his confident smile; knowing it would cheer him up to no end.

Sonic couldn’t help but contemplate how Flash looked at that moment, all cute looking in his Sonic the hedgehog pyjamas. A hint of pride hit the larger of the two; his own son was a fan, which only made him all the cuter in his eyes. He cocked his head as he run a hand through the soft purple quills sticking out from Flash’s head, he then brushed his hand through the bangs on his forehead and back, feeling the softness of his and comparing them with his own unruly spiky ones. He just couldn’t believe that his quills had once been like that, sleek and soft, not even a nick hit the hedgehog’s hand as he ran his hands through them, his own were a different story, but Amy certainly seemed to like doing that to him, and he wasn’t one to argue neither; it felt _great_ when they’re in bed and she just runs her hands from his quills, down his back and then down to his tail, and when she gripped a hold of him- He had to cut himself off there as he could feel a stirring in his loins, and before he could even think about having the young girl sate his needs, he needed to sort out his little boy first.

So with one swift movement, he quickly gathered the small hedgehog in his arms, minding the fact that he was so small and held him on his hip as he walked the youngster to his bedroom. He felt the little one settle against him, clearly feeling safe and loved in his father’s arms.

One Sonic moved into the aeroplane decorated bedroom (courtesy of Tails obsession with planes), he settled the youngster onto his bed and sat down while Flash settled under his blanket.

Sonic tried once more, his voice confident. “What’s ‘a matter bud?”

Flash looked like he was going to cry again, but answered anyway; “I had a bad dream...” It was short, but told the truth of the matter. “Is mommy alright?” He asked in his small voice.

Sonic was slightly shocked, he’d dreamt about something happening to Amy? No way, not on his watch.

He put on his smile and teased the young hedgehog; “Are you saying I can’t look after mommy, hmm?” He asked while poking Flash in his sides, making him laugh and move away. That was his only real downfall, he’d picked up his mothers ticklishness. Don’t get him wrong, he was ticklish, but not to the extent that Amy was, and she was crying when he was normally done with her, no doubt about that.

Flash quickly shook his head with a chorus of; “No, no, no!” as he settled himself to hide from his father playfully; the blankets held up over his nose in a cute way.

Sonic laughed at him, and ruffled his bangs playfully.

“Hey, don’t worry about your dreams ‘cause they won’t come true with me around.” He told Flash gently, he then moved forward to plant a kiss on the little hedgehog’s head. “I’ll protect you guys, I promise.”

Flash nodded against Sonic, feeling better in an instant.

Sonic smiled and winked cockily. “Now then, get yourself into bed and we’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” He asked him while giving him one last kiss on his head. He held onto the edge of the door as he looked back at him, a small, gentle smile on his face. “G’night Flash.” He said while walking, and behind the door, he could pick up a faint ‘Love you Daddy’ and smiled again.

He turned to walk back to his room and almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Amy Rose standing with a gentle smile of her own, her eyes looking up at him with love and adoration.

He cleared his throat and held her around the waist as they walked down the corridor to their room. “What are you doing up?” He asked while looking down at her.

Amy shrugged and flushed gently. “You weren’t in bed so I went to see where you went off to, saw you go into Flash’s room and followed.” She concluded with that same smile on her face. “It was sweet of you, Sonic. He really loves you, doesn’t he?” She asked with that same smile on his face.

Sonic scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully before striking a pose and answering; “Well, who doesn’t love me? I’m just a loveable person!” He said with a flirtatious wink in her direction.

Amy flushed again and tucked a quill back over her shoulder. “Well, I’d say some love you more than others, hmm?” She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Sonic laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He knew that look, he was about to experience something so wonderfully explosive, more so than Eggman’s robots, and have to come out of it with pride, but he knew that any amount of pride was shattered as soon as Amy would enter a room with he and his friends, or even son in. He would break out into a flush, his whole body heating up at the mere thought of what they would have done the night before. The only problem was that he’d have to seize the moment quickly, or she’d end up not wanting to give him anything for another week; she rarely wanted to do anything with him anymore, and that frustrated him to no end since his libido had only hyped since he’d gotten older. And at the age of 25, he was certain that he should be getting more than he was in bed, he was sure of it; if anything Knuckles said was to go by anyway.

He frowned at that thought, he was thinking selfishly. It was probably since Amy was afraid of getting pregnant again, or maybe that was what she wanted; and he’d clearly told her that he wouldn’t want another one for a while. Oh man, he’d completely messed up with her. She was only 17 when she had Flash, and that had been scary enough as it was without her adding another one to the mix, she’d barely gotten any sleep since he had no clue how to handle baby hedgehog’s; mainly one of his own and he’d had many breakdowns due to it. It hadn’t messed up his image though, and that was something he was grateful for. Oops, thinking selfishly again.

He moved into his room, saw Amy lying on her side, elbow popped to elevate her head with her hand; lilac nightgown with the slit up the side in place, cleavage on show and oooh- No, no, he needed to talk with her first, and then the god stuff; if it didn’t go bad first.

He hesitated a moment, but finally gathered his bearings and approached the bed, giving the door a small nudge with his foot to seal it closed. He sat down in front of Amy who sat up and started kissing his cheek from the side, her long lashes rubbing against his heated skin in such a way that he wanted to forget about talking and just get on with it and worry about it in the morning, but no, his conscience wouldn’t let him do that. He moaned when she pushed her bosom against his back, his quills bristling slightly as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a touch, low moans escaping his parted lips. Hands, naughty as they were, trailed down his front, lowering down to his thighs, squeezing and making their way back up; teasing was her tactic to get him to join her in touching, and so far, it was working. He wanted to turn around and strip her, run his hands up and down her naked body as he kissed her passionately; wasn’t that how Flash was conceived? Yes, he believed it was, such a dangerous thing; sex. He hadn’t even thought about it, in all his years of being the bachelor he was; he’d never once thought about having a girl under him in that manner, but as soon as he started dating Amy, he felt himself stirring, his inner beast threatening to break free of its confines to bring her to the highest amount of pleasure.

He moaned again, his head lolling back to her shoulder as she reached down, brushing over the heated head of his member in a way that made it grow more, and more, and then more. He hissed when she brushed her nail along the top of it, his teeth gnashing together with spit frothing from his fangs. He started to pant as she made things much hotter by grabbing him, holding and then tugging gently, her practiced hand all that he’d need for a worthy climax if he so wished. No, he had to stop her, he needed to talk with her, he needed to- He arched his back when she bit at his neck, small nips here and there; it didn’t hurt, not for him, he was strong, he could handle it. Love bites, as much as he loved them, giving them, having them from her, he had to stop her. They did have a little boy after all, and it wouldn’t do them any good if he started asking about how he managed to get them.

He grabbed a hold of Amy’s wrist, her hand stilling in his grasp. He turned his head to look at her, right in the eyes. “We need to talk.” He said through his pants, his eyes half lidded. He watched as her face dropped horror evident in her eyes. Why did women instantly depict that with breaking up? He quickly made a sound similar to ‘uhh’ and then slipped forward, his body frantic as he waved his arms slowly. “No, no, no. I mean about having another Flash, or a little girl or whatever you want.” He said sheepishly.

Amy blinked at him a few times, clearly confused by him, but then she started to tear up and she pounced on him, much like she had when he’d arrived back from Earth after two years of no fighting with Doctor Eggman, a rose exchanged, the smile, hugging and the small kisses to his cheek afterwards, they all rushed back to him in a wave of emotion. He was relieved to have seen her that day, alive and well, and certainly not losing hope in him had done a number to his ego.

He fell back on the bed, happiness flooding him as he laughed while she cried into his neck. “Hey, hey.” He pushed at her gently to sit up again only to shuffled up to the headboard and pull her with him. He sat up against it with his left arm around her neck and hand on her back as she curled into his side, her hands resting under her mouth as if praying, her head resting on his chest, her gently rising and falling in time with his breathing. “I love you, Ames. There’s no denying that, and well, I was wondering... Why haven’t you been touchy feely lately, I mean, before you had Flash...” He trailed off, embarrassment coming back to him much like it had when he’d first had sex with Amy. He hated talking about it, it made him feel dirty somehow, and not in an understanding manner either since he’d been accepted as sleeping with Amy since Flash ended up coming along quite early for the both of them, Amy more than him.

Amy looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent, much like they were before. “I thought you wouldn’t want to anymore...” She muttered groggily, “Rouge and some other girls told me that it can mess up my lower half, so I thought that it might have been.” She admitted bashfully, tears coming anew to her eyes at the small confession.

Sonic gripped her tighter and smiled down at her cockily, a heated look in his eyes. “Amy, you know, I’ve been down there a few times with my hands, my mouth and other things after the birth of Flash, and nothing seems abnormal to me. You’re still as... tight and... Pink as ever.” He admitted with a scratch to his ear. Nerves kicking in once more, he was just like before, bashful about certain things, but not quite to the extent of avoiding. He was honest with her nowadays, even when she’d had the small amount of weight on her from the birth, he thought she was beautiful, gorgeous, and when she had the bump; you couldn’t get him away from her. He was always horny when he saw her with that, nothing in the world turned him on more than seeing her with child, his child. He felt his loins stir once more, his eyes closing as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Amy smiled against his chest, her head burying into him. “So, I’ve been denying myself all this time for nothing?” She asked with uncertainty.

Sonic chuckled and looked down at her. “You’ve been getting the urge huh?” He asked with a playful grin. “You know I could never not be turned on by you, even if you were fat, Amy, you’re still gorgeous, and nothing’s gonna change that.” He said while moving to lie in front of her, his arm still around her, his other one moving to pull her closer to himself, his chin resting on her head as he rubbed her back gently. “I love you Ames.” He told her once more, trying to get his point across.

She sighed, dreamily, he noted. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.” She said while pushing at his chest gently, trying to get some space to look up at him which he allowed. She smiled up at him and ran her hand along his cheek, cupping it lovingly in her hand. “I love you too, Sonic.” She said gently, her facial features soft.

He dipped his head down and kissed her gently, his hands gripping at her silky nightgown and gently tugging it upwards.

Amy pulled away and looked at him with a questioning smile. “What’re you doing?”

Sonic grinned and sat himself up, along with her and quickly pried it off of her body, leaving her bare to him. “I’m gonna give you all the lovin’ that you’ve been missing out on.” He told her seductively, confidence back in all its glory.

Amy flushed and closed her eyes as he started to run his hands up and down her sides, her head falling back as he planted kisses, tender and sweet all along her throat and collar bone. A breathy moan escaped her, one that would fall from her lips later on that night; but more like a muffled scream as the two lovers continued on.

_“Oh, Sonic.”_


	2. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Amy come together to show their love for one another.

_**Passion** _

There was something about the way she arched her back, it made her body stretch in the most delicious way. Her ample bosom was more pronounced, seeming rounder and bounced gently when she twitched from too much stimulation. She also exposed her throat whenever he was licking the lips between her hips, his tongue delving into her sweet mound of flesh; pink and flushed red in some places as she heated up for him. He also loved the sounds she made, the needy whimper when he teased her by licking around her lips, her inner thighs being massaged pulled a moan from her that had his cock twitching and the breathy whisper of his name made him want to take right then, but he always holds back on that because it was one thing to be rough when she wanted it, but to hurt her like that is another thing.

Yes, they’ve experimented before. She liked it when he pulled on her quills while he had her from behind, and she didn’t mind being spanked either, that world was something so intense and pleasurable that it was in his most precious of memory banks and sat in his spank bank for later viewing; the way her ass would jiggle while he held her tail and pulled gently made her groan in pleasure and almost made him go over the edge a few times, but he was able to hold back when she was moaning a certain way.

He could tell when she was going to orgasm or not with penetration and when she wouldn’t, he could tell what to do to bring her over the edge too. If she was on her back, he could play with her clit easily and lift her hips to hit that spot inside her that had her practically squealing in delight. He loved the way she moved too, he didn’t think she noticed how she moved while he was inside either, but she did and it helped so much.

He felt her legs come up and hold onto his head, holding him down, making him grin. He licked at her clit gently, his tongue putting pressure on the sensitive bud as she gave a low moan, cautious of Flash in the bedroom down the hall. He took a hold of her thighs and gently pulled them from around him and pulled back his head to look at her with his signature cocky grin, his eyebrow raised slightly.

“You eager there Ames?” He asked gently while kissing her belly between her hip bones and moved up her body, kissing as he went until he had Amy looking to him with a look of betrayal.

“You stopped.” She panted: “Why did you stop?” She whined, her head falling back onto the pillow in frustration.

“Hey. Hey now,” He chuckled while placing a hand on her cheek and moving her to look at him. He kissed her then, her lips soft and pliant against hers. He continued and introduced his tongue to play with her and felt her grimace slightly at the taste of herself on his tongue.

She whined before pulling away.

“ _Soniiiic_.” She whined at him, “C’mon, please.” She started tugging on him to get on top of her to which he obliged, his body nestled between her thighs and his cock pressing against her folds making him shudder.

It was so wonderful being pressed against her folds like that; his cock would twitch at sinking further into her folds as he laid his full weight down. The heat she gave off was comforting in a way, and the knowledge that she had little Flash from there had never bothered him before, in fact it made him even more horny because she’d carried _his_ child, _his_ little Flash. The knowledge that she chose him to father her children made him want to jump her at every turn which was a little dangerous since his body was still very much like before, he refused to wear clothes besides his signature sneakers and gloves and the addition of a ring on his left hands finger.

He looked to the ring and then back to Amy, her face flushed and looking annoyed, her cute expression doing things to his stomach that made him think of butterflies. He grinned at her, his face nearly splitting at his smugness. He’d don’t that to her, had that effect on her, his Amy was horny and it was his fault.

“Alright, I’m on it.” He said, his voice gentle but firm as he gently raised his hand to the back of her head and pulled on her quills. A moan escaped her lips, a breathy whisper of his name was all the sign he needed to know that she was more than ready for him. “You’re going to be at my mercy though, just relax and enjoy.” He whispered to her while kissing the side of her face and letting her head move towards him slightly to kiss her lips again.

He lifted himself onto his knees and leant on his elbows while still kissing his rose, her lips so eager and parting to swirl her tongue with his in her excitement. H felt her reach down, her hands cupping his erection as she gently pulled and guided him to her entrance, he felt the slick nectar that was going to help gave him entry and groaned himself. He twisted his head to the left to get the upper hand on the kiss, deepening it and making her pant with the excitement of being one with him.

“Come of Sonikku… I’ll help.” She said while guiding him inside, only letting go when he was partly inside to make sure he had the angle right. She stopped him and pushed him to pull out a moment before straightening her body slightly before guiding him again, her hands moving to his upper arms as he sunk into her depths.

The feel of her walls tight and moist against his aching cock was enough to make him lose himself, but he waited, thought of an equation that Tails had recited to him for something to do with the X Tornado on multiple occasions and found to his frustration that he couldn’t even then work out the dame thing!

He felt a hand on his cheek and a pair of half lidded eyes looked at him with slight concern, he must have looked like he was concentrating on the whole penetration thing too hard. She looked slightly worried and her eyes shone with concern.

“I’m alright, just trying not to.. y’know.” He said while looking to the side, a flush appearing on his face making her giggle.

She placed her arms around his neck to pull him slightly closer, a smile on her swollen lips. “Still can’t say the word ‘cum’ can you?” She giggled and kissed his cheek.

He spluttered over his words and she kissed him on the mouth to stop his feeble attempt to explain. “Don’t worry about it, I still blush too you know?” She asked while looking at him with half lidded eyes full of passion and love.

He felt his heart would burst at that moment, the way she looked at him with such adoration and the pure love written in those eyes he fell in love with so long ago, even before he’d realised. It was amazing that she would still have chosen him; she was so forgiving about it too. She said she understood why he’d avoided her and had finally kissed him and claimed him as her own, and that led to them going on many dates that he _definitely_ owed her and when the papers caught various snaps of them together, he took her to the press release and announced that she was indeed his girlfriend.

Obviously that had caught the attention of Eggman who had shouted to them during a battle in which he’d kidnapped Amy _again_ was something along the lines of: “It’s about time hedgehog! Thought the poor girl would die before you finally confessed your true feelings! Oh ho ho ho!” And Sonic had been _furious_ at the Doctor, his Amy had been taken and he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. She’d only been his girlfriend for a few months and Eggman had taken her without even a ‘by your leave’. There was no warning that time, or he thought not, he didn’t want to believe that he was too caught up in her to even see the signs.

Anyway, the end of the battle drew near and Sonic had turned Super Sonic by that point and tore Eggman’s newest toy a new one and trashed a copy of Metal Sonic along with it, his only distraction was Amy who had managed to free herself and jumped from the highest point of the machine. He’d caught her, of course he did, but he proceeded to call her crazy and she’d told him that love makes you do crazy thing, a memory was brought to his attention at that and he’d chuckled at her before kissing her quickly which had an effect on her usual pink form as it was a lighter shade of gold to his. Surprised, but not so much anymore since he figured he and Amy were something of a phenomenon themselves.

He pushed the memory aside and continued to smile at her, his lips meeting hers again.

She was far from that 13 year old he took on their first date as an official couple, she was a strong woman who would beat you with her Piko-Piko hammer if you even looked at her family funny and she’d done it a few times to a couple of mums that thought that her child was being treated differently to their own kids because of who he was. One mum called his name an ‘unoriginal’ and ‘silly’ name for a child and Amy proceeded to put that mother in her place by brandishing her hammer and proclaiming that in her eyes Flash was special and proceeded to move him out of that school and to one that had made for a better setting for their baby boy.

The thought of her carrying another Flash had his cock twitching inside of her and he started thrusting his hips slowly, getting to the main event that would bring them to the fullest height of pleasure. He heard her breathy moans start to fill the room, her way of keeping it down with Flash just down the corridor and mindful that he’d been in once.

“Ah, Sonic…” She moaned to him as she started to move with him, her hips lifting gently to meet his without her knowledge. “I-I want another baby Sonic… But.. I want to make sure you’re… okay with it?” She asked, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence which was choppy at best.

He grinned at her. “Nothing would be better.” He said with finality, his face feeling like it’d split in two. His thrusts sped up as he gently kissed down her throat, his lips moving lower to latch onto her nipple making her squeak.

“S-Sonic…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m almost…”She said and he knew she was ready for him to speed up more.

His hips slapped into hers as he gripped onto her hips while sitting up and just driving into her, fast and hard making her squeal in her desire. He was frenzied in his thrusts, having not done it with her for a while and with his libido through the roof he found himself closing himself, he chased the feeling when he felt her walls clamp down and she moaned long and breathy. Her body twitched as he looked to her, her eyes half lidded and looking glassy. He knew he’d done his job and she would want to cuddle before sleeping for the night.

“I’ve got you Ames.” He said while leaning over to kiss her on the lips, his hips still moving, moving faster than any normal person could but to a point where he knew it wouldn’t hurt Amy. “Th-Damn..” He settled on that curse as he released inside her, small jerks struck his body as he leaned on top of Amy, not his full weight, but he knew he could be heavy anyway.

He moved, pulling himself free from her body before shifting to the side to lay beside her as he caught his breath. He laid on his back, his quills spread beneath his head looking haggard and unruly, just like his rose. He looked to her from the corner of his eye and noticed how drowsy she looked, her body turned towards his. The way her body curved gently was so tantalising that he wondered how he managed to last so long, and her small protruding stomach which was flat before Flash was born was cute. It didn’t bother him in the least and he knew how hard she worked to get her body back to the way it was before and he was so annoyed at himself to not notice that she was doing it for his benefit and not hers.

“Hey..” He said gently, his head slightly turned to her and when she met his eyes he turned around to face her, his quills getting in the way so he had to shake his head to get them back to their normal position to lay on his side. “You’re so beautiful do you know that?” He asked while stroking her cheek, a small smile on his face and a look of adoration and love on his face.

She felt her cheeks heat as she tried to hide her smile with his palm and found herself engulfed in strong arms and pulled into an even stronger chest. She could hear his heartbeat, feel it beating, for her. “Oh Sonic…” She felt herself tear up and sniffled, the smile still on her face. “You’re such a romantic.” She said while bringing her hand up under his arm to wipe at her tears.

“Ar-are you okay? Why’re you crying?” He asked, panicking that he may have upset her somehow.

She sprang at him, her naked body landing on his own as she pushed him to his back. She sat on his hips, her buttocks sat on his flaccid cock which jumped to attention as he blushed and blinked up at her. “Did you really think that I was done with you?” She asked with a smirk, she leaned forward and kissed him before raising her hips and with the help of her hand, guided him inside once more and bouncing her way down his shaft a few times. “You should know that I’ve got a load of making up to do, and so do you Mr. Hedgehog. Besides, this can be practice for having another Flash!” She said with a sweet smile and a tilt of her head.

Sonic snickered and sat up, taking a hold of her hips and thrusting up from his position on the bottom. He grinned up to her, bouncing in time with his thrusts. He stopped suddenly making her whine. “Well, I can get on board with this!” He said while dragging her down to kiss him as he continued to thrust deep inside her, his body was well tuned for the fast and passionate and he was glad that she’d chosen to keep up with him _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's my first post, a few of you might know me from Fanfiction.net and I'd just like to say that I haven't left that website, not yet anyway. I will be updating my stories both here and there from now on so keep a look out.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
